supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kersy Ph'yzzon
History Kersy was one of the many young mutants captured by the Phalanx to assimilate their powers. Kersy was tense and panicky and frightened of her powers (having "woken up in a pool of blood" after her first use of them). Kersy could not properly control her powers, and apparently was unable to teleport anything in an intact form. Instead, any object or person caught in Kersy's teleportation field, also known as a "Kersy wave", would be shredded. She eventually used her abilities to "cut-up" Harvest, a Phalanx entity guarding her and her peers, but apparently was caught in her own teleportation field and died in the process. Because of her sacrifice, the remaining captives were set free and became the X-Men junior team Generation X. Necrosha Recently, Kersy was seen in the company of Selene. Instead of accidentally killing herself she transported herself to a different location and her mutant power allowed her to arrive intact. Harvest, however, did not survive. Kersy joined the Inner Circle and with them, she fought against the X-Men, because she thought that they betrayed her, thanks to Selene's mental manipulations. After Selene was killed, Kersy escaped from Necrosha. She traveled to Eastern Europe where Selene was born and tried to resurrect her, but she failed. The X-Men found her there and Dr. Strange used his magic to free Kersy from Selene's spell. Freed from the spell Kersy realized that she was a killer and remembered all her victims. Emma invited her to join the X-Men, but Kersy refused and escaped Regenesis Kersy saved people from many disasters which caused Cyclops to send the New Mutants to find her and bring her home. The team discovered that Kersy was after a band who were being controlled by an extraterrestrial sentient ship that had been using them to generate chaos energy so it could call for help. The team stopped the band and threw the ship into space.Dani Moonstar offered Kersy a choice to come and join Cyclops' X-Men in Utopia or Wolverine's team at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Kersy initially chose Wolverine's side and went to Westchester, but occasionally returned to Utopia as a "reservist" for the New Mutants. Powers and Abilities Powers Warping Teleportation: Kersy possesses the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing her to displace people and objects within any set area space. Her effective range has not limits. * Trans-spatial Displacement Bills: Also, Kersy can manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which causes their targets to teleport. She uses this power offensively and defensively, i.e. fully or partially teleporting whatever they are affected by away or re-directing incoming attacks back at the target.which can lock on it's target to ensure it never misses. They are powerful enough to relocate omnipotent powers and fast enough to catch speedsters. Her javelins are ineffective against weapons that can deflect them. * Unarmed Combat:'''She has proven to be a very skilled hand to hand fighter, having honed her skills by training with Sabretooth. She is also extremely agile. * '''Enhanced Accuracy: '''Kersy '''can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a javelin in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving Kersy can calculate the best method to hit the target.She can even do all this when blinded.